Un Arreglo, Trae La Primavera Al Alma
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Este es el fanfic que les habia mencionado la otra vez, ya que, por un formateo realizado por mi celular de forma automatica, se perdio mi fic que habia elaborado desde el 20 de junio del presente año 2018. Hasta hoy se ha culminado mi historia Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

Robert bajaba las escaleras en el interior de su castillo, dirigiéndose a su equipo por aquel piso alfombrado. Al verla llorando, en los brazos de Enrique, su rostro expresivo fue de sorpresa, no pudo disimularla. Después de todos estos años, lo único que quería era volverla a ver.

Estando en la etapa más difícil, Marie lo vio cuando había terminado de bajar, y corrió hacia él, viéndolo como su última opción para saciar aquel vacío en su corazón. Ella, se lanza y lo abraza aferradamente de sus ropas, aún llorado. Robert la abraza de la misma forma aferrada. Oliver le hace señas a su líder, dándole poca información sobre lo que había ocurrido entre Kai y Marie, lo único que sabían de ella. Sentía, que era su oportunidad para hacerla suya pero... Algo dentro de él le inquietaba, presentía, que no estaba bien aquello que sentía. Marie lo besa de una forma apasionada en los labios de Robert, haciéndolo confundir en sus sentimientos. Él se sorprende mucho, al igual que su equipo. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a la Marie de antes?

Transcurrido un tiempo, hospedada en el castillo de la familia Jürgens, Robert comprendió sus sentimientos confusos: Marie aún seguía enamorada de Kai.

Al verla sentada, en aquel piso alfombrado, tan distraída y distinta, cada que miraba las batallas de Hiwatari en la TV en la sala de su casa, el joven de cabello púrpura se acerca ante ella.

Robert (serio):- Marie... Quiero platicar un rato contigo. Podríamos sentarnos...

Marie (tono golpeado):- ¡No pienso pararme del suelo! ¡Estoy bien así!

Robert (sonríe):- Como gustes...

Robert se sienta a lado de ella. En la TV, el ganador fue Kai. El siguiente beyluchador en pasar sería Tala. Marie ya no puso atención que, decidió voltear para otro lado.

El chico le habla y pregunta, de una forma muy sutil, sobre su extraño comportamiento, la razón verdadera de el por qué estaba con su equipo y por qué no estaba con su hermano Max. Marie, sólo mira hacia el frente y abraza sus piernas. Sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse al recordar.

Marie (llora):- Nos peleamos... No sé cómo paso pero nos peleamos ¡TODOS! Y nos separamos… El equipo Bladebreakers desapareció.

Marie (aterrada):- Kai... En Rusia, terminó conmigo por Boris, y ahora... ¡Snif, Snif! Yo le dije que jamás quería volverlo a ver, ni a él, ni a mi hermano Max... insultándolo horrible ¡Corrí! Y...

Marie (secándose las lágrimas):- No sé cuántas calles dejé atrás, pero estaba muy cansada... choque con Enrique, a lado de él estaba Oliver. Confundidos, ambos me preguntaron qué fue lo que me había pasado al verme en esas condiciones… Les dije poco, no tenía ganas de hablar…Me sentía muy mal.

Marie (suspirando):- Al ver a Enrique nuevamente, después de nuestra pelea de hace algunos ayeres, lo abracé…Llorando. Obvio que quedó confundido pero, yo ya no quería volver… ni a mi casa, ni a mi equipo... Ni con él...

Marie deladio su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho de Robert, colocando su cabeza encima de su brazo de forma muy tierna. Sonrió fría y fingidamente.

Marie (triste):- Lo bueno es que te encontré, y jamás me iré de tu lado.

Se aferró al brazo de él y entrelaza su mano con la suya. Robert comprendió todo, comprendió su oscura tetra. Él, cierra sus ojos.

Robert (sonrisa burlona):- ¡Eso explica el por qué te comportaste así cuando vimos a Tyson en el estadio!

Marie (confundida):-?

"Aquel día, meses atrás, el equipo "BARTHEZ" hizo trampa para ganar las rondas pre-eliminares haciendo que saliéramos del Torneo.

En el pasillo, Robert y yo nos peleamos con su líder, Miguel. Pero él y su equipo nos dijeron puras mentiras. Por más que insistíamos en que habían hecho trampa, solo se burlaron de nosotros y nos cerraron la puerta de su vestidor violentamente. Robert se enojó muchísimo, que cerró su puño con odio. Tuve que tranquilizarlo, hasta que oímos unas voces conocidas a lo lejos…

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿Robert?

Robert (voltea a verlo):- ¿Tyson?

Viéndonos desde la puerta de su vestidor, no voltee, reaccioné dando la espalda rápidamente y puse una mirada triste pero baja. Kenny me reconoció. ¡Qué me quedaba! Tyson estaba que se desmayaba. Nos acercamos ante ellos antes de entrar a su vestidor. Sonreí nerviosa.

Marie (mirada triste):- Hola chicos…

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¿Marie? Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo con él?

Sonrojada, no dije nada. Mi mirada se fijó en el suelo y mordí mis labios para tranquilizarme.

Kenny (nervioso):-Ehm…supe que…perteneces al equipo de Robert, Marie.

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡¿MARIE ESTÁ EN EL EQUIPO DE LOS MAJESTICS?!

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Estando dentro del vestidor de los "BBA REVOLUTION", sentados en una mesa, platicábamos con Tyson todo lo que nos había sucedido con el equipo "Barthez" y su trampa para ganar la victoria.

Kenny (Dudoso):- Supimos que ustedes representarían a Europa en el campeonato, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Robert (serio):- "Barthez…" A veces ganar una batalla depende de la suerte, pero la suerte no tuvo nada que ver con su victoria.

Tyson (confundido):- ¿Entonces, como fue que perdieron?

Robert (enojado):- ¡Ellos, no se detiene ante nada para obtener la victoria sobre sus oponentes, cueste lo que cueste!

Marie (melancólica):- Y no solo eso, alguien modifico los beyblades de Jonhy y los demás antes de la ronda preliminar.

Robert azotó su puño izquierdo en la mesa salvajemente, apretándolo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el mueble se moviera un poco por el golpe.

Robert (furioso):-¡Apenas pudimos reparar nuestros beyblades a tiempo para competir…! ¡Esos malditos…!

Marie (triste):- Robert…

Le toque aquella mano de una forma dulce y tierna en la mesa. El equipo de Tyson quedo confundido tras aquella acción.

Tyson (confundido):- Marie, al tuyo no le hicieron nada ¿verdad?

Marie (sonriendo tiernamente): No, porque mamá le coloco tecnología avanzada a mi Draitan, al igual que el de Max. Sólo ella puede abrir nuestros beyblades…

Marie (triste):- Pero… durante la batalla fueron aún más tramposos…

Kenny (confundido):-¿Tramposos?

Robert (pensando):-…

Marie (triste):- Cuando peleaba contra Mathilda, mi beyblade…

Robert voltea a verme y, antes de que siguiera platicando lo que me paso, sólo con esas palabras, dije mucho para mi equipo. Me sentí mal. Mi líder notó mi mirada cabizbaja. No continué hablando, ya que había interpretado mi silencio, y no solo él, sino también los demás.

Tyson (sonrisa sarcástica):- Pero, es imposible… Nadie puede ganarle al beyblade de Marie…

Me sonroje al instante que fue notorio ante todos. Hilary puso una sonrisa burlona porque sabe lo que paso al final. Mi fleco tapaba la mitad de mis ojos. Tyson comprendió todo. Su reacción, fue pararse salvajemente de la mesa, azotando ambas manos en ésta.

Tyson (gritando):- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡PERO MARIE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PIERDAS EN UNA RONDA! ¡TÚ NUNCA PIERDES! ¡ERES LA BEYLUCHADORA MAS FUERTE DE NUESTRO EQUIPO! ¡TIENES A LA BESTIA BIT MÁS PODEROSA DE TU FAMILIA!

Hilary se enojó por lo que dijo su líder, ¿Cómo puede darle ánimo a esa niña llorona que ni siquiera formaba parte de su equipo? Tyson hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero en el fondo, me daba ánimos, el detalle, es que no me daba cuenta en ese momento.

Marie (avergonzada):-Es que…yo…no…n-no podía… ¡Tyson…!

Estaba por llorar, me sentía insegura con el integrante de mi equipo anterior. Robert, al verme en esa condición, me toco mi mano derecha. Trataba de tranquilizarme. El equipo de Tyson miro dudoso ese acto, pero Kenny, pensando mal, comenzó a sacar conclusiones erróneas sobre "nuestra relación".

Marie (sonrojada):- Lo siento…

Robert (serio):- Marie, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no fue tu culpa…

Al alzar mi rostro y notar las reacciones que la "BBA REVOLUTION" realizaron al vernos… ¡Era mi oportunidad! Alzando su mano, la coloque cerca de mis labios para besarlo y acariciar mi mejilla del mismo lado con el dorso de esta.

Marie (mirada tierna):- Gracias, cariño…

Robert me mira sorprendido y confundido pero, Tyson y Kenny miraron más extraño. No se dieron cuenta de la reacción del líder, pero "el Jefe", reafirmó su "deducción"."

Regresando de sí, Robert hace a un lado a Marie y se para del suelo.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¿Y…que tiene de malo? Ya estoy aquí contigo, ¿qué más da?

Parándose del suelo, lo abraza de una forma cálida y dulce. Robert hace caso omiso al acto y la mira a los ojos. Ella se pone de "puntitas" para besarlo pero se lo niega, volteando su rostro para otro lado.

Marie (sonriendo dulcemente):- ¿Que tienes? Te noto muy raro hoy.

Robert (serio):- El hecho de pensar de que me estas usando para tus…juegos infantiles, hace que te vea de esa forma.

Marie (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Perdona! ¿Cómo dices?

Robert la hace a un lado. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos de una forma molesta. Habló con ella de forma segura y firme, para que supiera, que la tonta era otra.

Robert (Serio):- ¡Estar haciendo ésta clase de infantilerías tontas con tu equipo, no harán que cambien de opinión, haciendo que le avisen a Kai para preocuparlo y ponerlo celoso, se unan nuevamente y te salven como la otra vez! ¡¿O me equivoco, princesa raptada?!

Marie se sorprendió mucho. No sabía que decir. Descubriendo su plan (una idea completamente absurda), hizo que se sintiera mal y se sentara en el sillón de la sala del líder de los "MAJESTICS". Comenzó a llorar y él la miro con lástima.

Sentándose a lado de ella, vio que sus manos de Marie estaban temblorosas, colocadas en sus muslos, Robert se las agarro tiernamente. La mira de una forma compresiva.

Robert (serio):- Marie, discúlpame pero era la verdad. No puedes pensar de esa forma. Si quieres ver a tu equipo unido, ellos se darán cuenta de su error y regresaran a pedir una oportunidad. No creo que sigan enojados por siempre.

Marie (llorando):- Lo dudo… como se pelearon…snif, snif… no creo que…

Robert (mirada tierna):- ¡Marie, por favor! ¡No pierdas la fé y esperanza!

Marie (llorando):- ¡Robert!

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	3. Capítulo 3

*NOTA: EN ESTA PARTE, TIENE UNA ESCENA UN POQUITO EROTICA, CASI AL FINAL DE ÉSTA. SI NO LA QUIERES LEER, ESPERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS.

Miró a Robert a los ojos y, al verlo tierno, con esa mirada tan profunda y pura, ojos brillantes y, hermoso color marrón, hizo que se sonrojara nuevamente. Le sonrió y, el joven opulento, seca las lágrimas de la chica con su dedo de su mano derecha de forma caballerosa y amable.

Robert (sonrisa tierna):- Marie… Nosotros pudimos haber ganado aquella ronda, en el beyestadio, ¿no es así? pero, al ver a Kai de entre todo el público, hizo que tu bestia bit, Draitan, se metiera a tu blade rápidamente...

Robert lo sabía, pero decidió seguirle la corriente aquel día. La pelea contra Mathilda no fue trampa, era mentira lo que le dijo a Tyson, ya que esperaba una reacción por parte de ellos, de su equipo anterior.

Los ojos de la chica se hicieron grandes, voz silenciosa, intentaba mover sus labios pero no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo.

Robert (ríe tiernamente):- … Era notorio tu nerviosismo, miedo y distracción por él durante la batalla. No podías ocultarlo…

La chica rubia con cabellos ondulados hasta la mitad de su hombro, agacha la cabeza y se coloca en el pecho de su líder, pero él, poniendo la yema de sus dedos en la barbilla de Marie, se la alza para verla a los ojos fijamente.

Robert (serio):- ¿Aún lo amas, verdad?

Haciendo aún lado su mano, lo abrazó aferradamente de las ropas. No dijo nada, pero él entendió todo. Robert cerró sus ojos y con su mano derecha la abrazó de la cintura y con la izquierda, colocó su mano en la cabeza de la joven beyluchadora.

Marie (triste):- Lo siento…

La chica pelirubia comienza a llorar tristemente. Robert suspira profundamente pero, aquel suspiro, es de enamoramiento, un enamoramiento de hace años.

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- ¿Sabes…? Siempre tuve la esperanza de que, algún día, tú y yo, tal vez, pudimos ser algo más...

Deja de abrazarlo. Colando ambas manos en su pecho, lo mira a los ojos de forma profunda. Su líder también la mira a los ojos pero no deja de abrazarla.

Marie (solloza):- ¿Qué?

Robert comienza a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios y ondulados de la joven, como si estuviera jugando con ellos.

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- La primera vez que te vi en el barco rumbo a Rusia, hizo que mis sentimientos explotaran, respondiendo impulsivamente a mis actos anteriores de hace 2 años…

Robert (mirada triste):-… Lo único que quería era de que fueses mía… mía, sólo mía y de nadie más…

Marie (triste):- Pero…

Posterior a eso, comienza a acariciar su cabeza de forma dulce y tierna, como si su mano la estuviera peinando.

Robert (mirada triste):- ¡Déjame terminar! Al saber que no podía poseerte, mi opción desesperada fue esa pero…entre más te retenía, tu amor por Kai aumentaba. Esperé todo este tiempo para así poderte ser correspondido… ¡ser el hombre que mereces! pero… me dí cuenta que es imposible…

Marie (llorando):- Aun podemos serlo…

Robert (serio):- ¡No podemos! ¡Jamás…!

Dejándola de abrazar, empezó a tocar los labios de Marie con la yema de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Ella se sorprende.

Robert (mirada tierna):- Tus labios y sentimientos piden a gritos a Kai, y yo…

Robert (mirada triste):- … yo no puedo sustituirlo… Aunque quisiera ¡No podría!

Marie (llorando):- Robert…

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Los labios de ambos se acercan lentamente hasta que correspondieron. Fue tan lindo y tierno, que no pudo Marie evitar besarlo tan apasionadamente haciendo que ella colocara ambas manos en las mejillas del chico. Robert no paraba de besarla, ya que sentía sus labios dulces, como si algo se derritiera en su boca.

El beso comenzó a salirse de control en tan pocos minutos, haciendo que una pequeña llama de la pasión se incendiara.

Cayendo en su sillón, él encima de ella, Marie lo disfrutaba y comenzó a desabrochándose la blusa mostrando una parte mínima de su busto desnudo. Robert se quita su chamarra color verde oscuro de una forma un poco rápida y algo salvaje, ayudado por su compañera. Continuaron besándose haciendo que jugaran con su lengua. Con la palma de su mano, introduciéndola por debajo de la ropa del joven, empieza a alzarle poco a poco ésta, sensual y seductoramente, para tocar y sentir el pecho desnudo del líder. Robert sintió aquello placentero que quería más. Ambos jadeaban.

Al joven, no le dio tiempo de quitarse sus guantes de batalla para tener contacto piel a piel con ella y, tocándole así su muslo izquierdo, desliza su mano lentamente para llegar a la falda y alzársela poco a poco.

Deja de besarla para continuar con su cuello, mientras oía a su damisela gemir de placer por aquel tocamiento inesperado. Ahora, su mano se centra en el abdomen de la chica. Marie gemía de placer y lo agarra de sus ropas.

Le alza un poco su ropa para tocarle el abdomen de la joven con la yema de sus dedos y, deslizando lentamente, como si dibujara cada detalle de ésta, llega hasta su vientre. Dejándola de besar, vio un poquito mojada la ropa interior de Marie. Sonrojados ambos, ella separa las piernas para que tuviera una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo, apenada y preocupada. Después, él se coloca en una posición como para realizar el coito, pero ni siquiera se había desabrochado el pantalón. La joven aún seguía tocando el pecho de su líder, dándole a entender que comenzara el acto.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: EN ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA EROTICA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL 7° RENGLON APROXIMADAMENTE. SI NO LA QUIERES LEER, SALTATELOS Y CONTINUA CON LO DEMAS. ESPERO HAYAN COMPRENDIDO, RESPETEN POR FAVOR MI FANFIC Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

Al verla al rostro, toda sonrojada, nerviosa, con los ojos cerrados, parpados temblorosos y con una respiración miedosa, el joven de cabello púrpura de 19 años reacciono en todo. Entrando en razón, comprendió que no debía hacerlo, por respeto a la joven de 15 años.

Robert (Sonrojado):- Lo siento…No puedo hacerlo.

Dejándola de tocar, Robert aparta la mano de Marie de su pecho donde ésta, alzaba su prenda de vestir. Tapándola con su chamarra el busto semi desnudo de la chica, se quita de encima y se sienta correctamente en el mueble donde se encontraban, cierra sus ojos y voltea en dirección contraria para no verla en esas condiciones.

Triste, confundida y a punto de llorar, decide sentarse en la entre pierna de Robert, empujándolo hacia el respaldo del mueble, coloca ambas rodillas por separado en dicho sillón, dejando solo sus pies flotando. Poniendo la chaqueta que le dio a un lado de ella, no quería dejar inconcluso el acto.

Robert (sonrojado): Marie, ¿Qué haces?…detente…

No hizo caso y comenzó a estimular la zona de ambos, moviendo su cadera de forma lenta y sensual, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su joven líder.

La chica cierra sus ojos, muerde sus labios y, alzando sus hombros, comienza a quejarse y excitarse poco a poco rozando su zona íntima con la de él. Su rostro de la joven beyluchadora se ruborizaba rápidamente. Él, escuchaba cada gemido que salía de la boca de Marie. Estaba gustándole y quería más. Sus manos temblorosas pedían recorrer aquel cuerpo delicado de la fémina joven. Entre su fantasía, la veía despojada de sus prendas completamente. Colocada en aquel piso alfombrado, la penetraba delicada y cuidadosamente para que no le doliera mucho. Tomando su castidad, oía cada orgasmo que sus finos labios salían. Mientras lo hacían, contemplaba su cuerpo y ella, lo agarraría de sus ropas fuertemente, mostrando una vista perdida realmente tierna y conmovedora. Con un dulce beso, ruborizados, jadeando y sudando, respirando ambos su mismo aire cara a cara, llegando al éxtasis del acto, culminarían pero… era algo que no podía ser. No tenía el derecho de interferir con los planes del destino.

A punto de caer en aquella dulce tentación, Marie esperaba que Robert tuviera una erección, pero la detuvo antes de tiempo, agarrándola de ambos brazos para que se tranquilizara. La mira al frente pero aún con los ojos cerrados

Robert (sonrojado):- Marie… ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡No es lo correcto!

Marie se puso triste. Colocando ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, intenta besarlo sensualmente en sus labios para que cambiara de opinión, pero Robert se lo niega, haciendo que llorara tristemente, aferrándose a sus ropas nuevamente. Volvió a abrazarla tiernamente, colocando la palma de su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

Robert (suspira):- Lo siento Marie pero…tienes que ir con él.

Marie (llorando):- No quiero, por favor…snif, snif…no quiero…

Robert se tranquiliza. Regresando a su coloración normal, le sonríe por su actitud tan infantil que tiene. Marie comenzó a tener miedo.

Marie (llorando):-…snif,snif… no quiero, Robert…que-que tal si…

Tapándola muy bien con su chaqueta, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente, incluyendo su parte desnuda, abre sus ojos y la mira profundamente. Ella también lo observa pero ésta vez, de forma confundida, aún con su rostro sonrojado.

Robert (sonriendo):- ¿Cómo sabes que eso pasará, si ni siquiera lo has intentado?

Marie (sorprendida):- …

Su líder, vuelve a jugar con su cabello pelirrubio de la chica.

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- Además ¿que no recuerdas lo que Tyson te dijo, cuándo azotó sus manos en la mesa aquella vez? Si aún siguiera enojado, no te hubiera levantado el ánimo, ni mencionado de que eres "la beyluchadora más fuerte de su equipo"… es más, ni siquiera nos hubiese recibido ni llamado a su vestidor con gusto ése día…

Marie (confundida):- ¿Tyson?

Robert (sonriendo tiernamente):- Y Kai…No crees que verlo aquel día en el beystadio, antes de que te desconcentraras durante la batalla… ¿no te fué prueba suficiente, para saber, que aún te ama pese a aquella pelea?

Marie (sorprendida):- …

Al día siguiente, tras algunas horas de viaje, llegando en limosina, Marie miró a través de la ventana el beyestadio donde se encontraría Tyson y los demás. El chofer del joven, estaciona el vehículo en frente del lugar. Marie se quedó dudando y con ese sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad, pensaba cien mil cosas negativas por lo que fuese a pasar si regresaba con ellos. Robert la mira, estaba nerviosa. Agarrándola de las manos, las alza y se las besa juntas para que se relajara. Ella se sonroja.

Marie (triste):- Discúlpame, no…no sé qué me está pasando, no…

Robert la mira de una forma dulce y tierna.

Marie (Nerviosa):- es que…

Robert (sonriendo):- Tranquila. Ve… alguien te espera.

Marie se sorprendió. Robert volvió hacer lo mismo pero ahora, en forma de despedida. Ambos se abrazaron y ella toca la mejilla del chico de forma dulce. Saliendo del vehículo, corre, dirigiéndose a ese lugar.

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	5. Chapter 5

Entrando al beyestadio, corriendo por ese largo pasillo hasta el final, vio que hasta el fondo, en el plato de batalla, estaba Kai, quien, había ganado contra Brookolyn. El público se alteró y excito al mismo tiempo.

Kai baja por las escaleras del beyestadio. Al verlos de nuevo, corriendo, dirigiéndose a él…Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Tyson y Max….sonriendo, felices, comprendió que, el mundo en el que vivía, fue una completa negatividad e impedía mirar su realidad.

Tenía razón lo que Robert había dicho. La acción que tomó desde un principio, fue una niñería tonta y sin sentido. Se sonrojó y arrepintió al instante, tapándose con su fleco la mitad de su rostro. Se detuvo fuera del pasillo. Sólo ella sintió, cómo un pequeño aire helado recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que temblara.

Kai, cansado y mal herido por la batalla, sus pies no le responden correctamente y su mirada había cambiado de color. Tyson lo notó y gritó su nombre. Marie alza su cabeza rápidamente que, preocupada, corre en dirección hacia el joven rebelde, pero para casi cerca de ellos, aún lejos. No quería que se dieran cuenta de su llegada.

Cachándolo entre los brazos de Tyson, se asustó.

Tyson (asustado):-¡Que te sucede! ¡KAI! ¡QUE SUCEDE!

Ray (preocupado):- ¿Oye Kai, estás bien?

Max (serio):- ¡Está cansado!

Daichi (sorprendido):- ¿No deberíamos llamar a un doctor?

Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡SI! ¡Vamos a llevarlo con el doctor!

Juntado ambas manos, a la altura de su pecho, la chica solo habla entre sus pensamientos.

Marie (preocupada):- ¡Vamos Kai! ¡Acepta! Por favor, te lo imploro…

El joven de las mejillas azules pintadas, reacciona.

Kai (quejumbroso):- No, esperen ¡ungh!…estoy bien…

Incorporándose a su postura normal, Tyson deja de abrazarlo y el equipo se sintió bien.

Tyson (comprensivo):- Kai, tómalo con calma y salgamos juntos de aquí…

Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- estoy bien Tyson, no necesito tu ayuda, solo…preocúpate por tu siguiente batalla.

Tyson (sonrisa triunfante):- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? ¡Te garantizo que ganaré el próximo encuentro!

Kai cierra sus ojos, agacha un poco su cabeza y sonríe, porque sabe, que ganara de verdad, y lo que su amigo dice, éste lo cumple.

Kai (sonrisa):- te veré después…

Dando la vuelta, caminando solo unos cuantos pasos, alza su rostro y mira a lo lejos a Marie, quien, aún seguía parada en ése mismo lugar. Kai se paraliza.

Kai (sorprendido):- ¡Marie…!

Todos, al escuchar las palabras de Kai, miraron en dirección hacia ella. Quedaron en shock.

Max (sorprendido):- ¡¿Marie?!

Ray (sorprendido):- ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

Hilary, al verla nuevamente, se enoja más de lo que ya estaba y se acerca rápidamente a Kai. Agarrándolo de la mano, comienza a comportarse como si ella ya llevara una relación íntima con él, de hace ya bastante tiempo.

Hilary (sonrisa fingida):- Cariño, tienes que ir al médico, estás muy mal herido.

Hilary voltea a verla de forma enojada y con sonrisa triunfante. Marie se paraliza, pensando que es cierto, pero Kai, jala su mano violentamente y se aleja de ella sin dirigirle alguna palabra. La joven de cabello café se sorprende. Hiwatari emprende su caminar hacia Marie. Feliz, pensaba que la abrazaría y besaría, extrañándola como siempre.

Con sus manos aún juntas, toda esperanzada, lo ansiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, su ilusión, pero solo hizo que se sintiera…se pasó de largo sin dirigirle alguna palabra.

Marie (sorprendida):- Kai…

Ella se pone triste y lo sigue. Max y los demás la miran como corre tras de Kai, desapareciendo ambos en un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Max (triste):- Marie…

Max (melancólico):- ¡Mi hermanita! Después de lo que paso, era obvio, que no nos quisiera ver...

Ray cierra sus ojos.

Ray (serio):- Tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que supiera que al fin estamos unidos...

Max (melancólico):- Si… sabes, a ella le dolía vernos así... Separados y distanciados...

Daichi (confundido):-¿ah?

Max se cruza de brazos y realiza un suspiro profundo.

Max (serio):-... no nos dimos cuenta de su dolor que solo nos concentramos en nuestras tonterías y batallas orgullosas con nuestros respectivos equipos...

Max (melancólico):- Mi familia, estaba preocupada por ella. Desde que decidió irse de la casa sin avisar… Supuse, que fue por lo que nos habíamos peleado todo el equipo.

Tyson coloca una pose pensante de forma chistosa.

Tyson (mirada dudosa):- y… tal vez eso explique el por qué Marie estaba con Robert...

Max (confundido):- ¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

(CONTINUARÁ,,,)


	6. Chapter 6

El chico pelirrubio voltea a ver a Tyson de forma rápida. El chico con gorra habla de forma seria.

Tyson (mirando a Max):- Meses atrás, El "jefe" y yo la vimos con Robert. Pertenecía al equipo de "LOS MAJESTICS", representando a Europa. Se presentaron en el beyestadio en la ronda pre-eliminar, pero… la forma en como lo trataba…

Tyson (dudoso):- No lo sé, chicos… daban a entender otra cosa...

Max solo suelta una carcajada al aire. Todos quedaron confundidos, incluso Hilary, quien, voltea a verlo con ojos furiosos, que poco faltaba que mostraran fuego por el ardor y coraje que sentía. Se acerca ante el joven pelirubio.

Hilary (enojada):- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! ¡Que es lo que te causa gracia!

Max (tranquilizándose):-Disculpen chicos, es que... Jamás pensé que Marie pertenecería al equipo Europeo. Entonces se fue al castillo de Robert. Jamás lo hubiera pensado. Tonta, no era. Si lo supieran nuestros padres, tendría problemas serios...

Max (sonriendo):- … Pero, me alegro que este bien, ya que es lo único que importa en éste momento.

Keny (confundido):- entonces, ¿Marie no anda con Robert?

Max (riéndose):- Digamos que lo hizo para que fuéramos a su "rescate". El detalle es que lo hizo por voluntad, no por obligación…

Max no logra imaginar aquello que sucedió. Aunque, como él conoce a su hermana, sabe que tuvo una pequeña "regresión" de conducta, por lo ocurrido entre ellos. Tal vez lo hizo para llamar la atención.

Ray (confundido):-¿Rescate?

Max (sonriendo):- si, como el de la otra vez, ¿No lo recuerdan? Creo que ese había sido su plan desde un principio.

Max y los demás hicieron memoria. Tyson y Ray sonrieron, Max y "El Jefe" rieron, pero Hilary y Daichi los miran confundidos, ya que ellos, se unieron después de aquel incidente.

Hilary (molesta):- ¿Max, y no piensas ir a platicar con ella? Debiste estar muy triste sin haberla tenido a tu lado y no saber nada después de un largo tiempo.

Max (sereno):- Uhmmmmmm… ¿Sabes Hilary? ¡Éste es un momento íntimo para Marie y debemos respetarlo!

Max se cruzó de brazos, agacho la cabeza y sonrió. Hilary se sorprendió y asusto por lo que dijo. Estaba aterrada.

Hilary (confundida):- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

Ray entendió. Mira en dirección al chico pelirrubio y le sonríe. Tyson y Keny también que, lo único que hacen es sentirse felices por lo que va a pasar con Hiwatari y la señorita Tate.

En lo casi oscuro del pasillo, muy lejos, Kai comienza a mirar borroso y cae al suelo de rodillas, de ladeándose hacia la pared. Marie lo alcanza, se hinca y se pone de frente para verlo a los ojos.

Marie (preocupada):- ¡Kai, estás mal herido! ¡Tienes que ir al médico! Por favor, hazme caso.

Kai, con su fleco tapando la mitad de su rostro, hiperventilando, ignora las palabras de Marie. Ella, toca su rostro de forma tierna pero él se la quita de golpe, haciendo que le doliera un poco su mano.

Marie (llora):- Me odias aún, ¿no es así? ¿No te conformas con verme llorar y preocuparme por tu salud?

Kai (enojado):- ¿Preocupada? Cómo osas preguntarme algo así…

Kai (molesto):-… Tú fuiste la que dijo que no querías saber nada de mí. Con tu "hermoso lenguaje", lo dijiste tan segura, que pensé que jamás regresarías... ¡Y LO TOMÉ COMO UN CUMPLIDO!

Marie (llorando/molesta):-... Pues ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírame, Kai! ¡MÍRAME!

Kai no la mira, aún sigue con su fleco tapando la mitad de su rostro, recargado en la pared, voltea hacia ésta.

Marie (llorando):- Kai... Snif, Snif... Por favor... No me hagas esto...

Kai (molesto):- ¿Hacerte qué? Tú fuiste la que empezaste con esto. No me metas en cosas que hagan que me sienta culpable.

La chica rubia se sorprende. Quería abrazarlo para que supiera que su amor hacia él no había cambiado para nada y que seguía enamorada aún.

Marie (llorando): Kai...

El joven Hiwatari niega aquel acto que realizaría Marie y le habla en un tono serio, bastante serio.

Kai (molesto):- Tus repugnantes palabras de odio… aún resuenan en mi cabeza…

Marie (llorando):- Kai no…yo…yo no quería…

Kai (molesto):- …Sigue suplicando, llorando, haciendo lo que más desees, Maldita... La puerta es muy grande...

Marie (llorando):- Kai…no…

Su amado, ya no le siguió hablando. Marie, asustada, sintió miedo y, confirmando lo que sucedió, decide parar de llorar. Su rostro mojado no lo secó.

Marie (triste):- Bien... Si no quieres saber nada de mí, dalo por hecho. Pero quiero que sepas algo antes de que me vaya...

Su actitud hacia Kai, había cambiado por completo. Habla con él de forma segura, firme, sin titubear y sin miedo.

Marie (sonrojada):- Jamás me olvidé de ti. No había día o noche en que lo hiciera. Me preocupaba por ti en cada momento. No podía conciliar el sueño ya que quería saber si estabas bien, que había pasado contigo, habías comido, te había pasado algo, tu salud, que había sucedido ese día, como te sentías en cada beybatalla que tenías con tus oponentes... Nunca…me perdía tus batallas en la televisión y…yo… Quería volver a probar y degustar tus dulces labios hasta dejarte sin aliento, tocar tu rostro y abrazarte... ¡SÍ! fui una tonta…una completa estúpida por lo que te hice aquel día…una inculta, perdóname, pero es que ustedes no entendían razones, y...

Marie (nerviosa):- y… no sé lo que estoy diciendo. Ya no quiero vivir en el pasado con el que tanto me he torturado todo este tiempo, quiero vivir mi presente…con un futuro contigo a tu lado…y…y también…

Marie (sonrojada):- …si… si tengo que humillarme de esta manera antes de irme, pues, te felicito ¡LO HICISTE! Así que… Lo siento.

El chico con sus mejillas azuladas pintadas en forma de triángulo acostado, lo nota y, se alegró por ello. Marie se para del lugar donde estaba Kai, finalmente secándose sus lágrimas pero con su rostro agachado por la vergüenza que sentía. El joven rebelde se sintió tranquilo por lo que dijo su amada, pero, aún tenía una duda que lo inquietaba, presintió que algo faltaba. No dijo nada, sólo se quejó del dolor, hasta que Marie lo expulsó.

Marie (llorando):- otra cosa más... ¡Si! ¡Estuve en la casa de Robert! Yo...

Marie se sonroja más de lo normal por lo que a continuación diría. Cierra sus ojos y aprieta ambos puños con fuerza.

Marie (sonrojada):- Yo… Quería...quería… ¡TENER SEXO CON ÉL! Ir…a la 3° etapa de la intimidad con él… Lo deseaba, Kai, pero...

Kai, aún con su cabello tapando medio rostro, solo pone una sonrisa tranquila y satisfactoria, pero Marie no lo nota.

Kai (enojado):- ¿pero qué?

Marie (apenada):- Él se negó rotundamente...

Marie (sonrojada):- Y... Me dijo que... No perdiera la esperanza hacia ti... ¡Perdóname!

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	7. Chapter 7

Sintió escalofríos por lo que dijo. Se dio la vuelta. Estaba por marcharse de su vida para siempre. Dando sólo el primer paso, el joven rebelde se bota con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, para darle un abrazo cálido y amoroso por detrás. Reteniéndola así, se paraliza y mira confundida hacia el frente.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai...

Kai (sonriendo):- Si... Todo valió la pena...

Voltea rápidamente para abrazarlo de frente, sentarlo y recargarlo en la pared. Ella toma una posición hincada cerca de él para hablar.

Marie (asustada):- Kai...

Kai toca el rostro de Marie de forma dulce y tierna, al igual que sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, la mira de forma tierna y cansada. Ella se sorprende, quedó completamente confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Sabemos que, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el joven Hiwatari pedía a gritos su regreso, pero no lo daba a demostrar mucho. Él, solo había dicho esas palabras hirientes a su pareja para saber, si en aquel tiempo, había cambiado de opinión hacia otra persona y, si fuese correcto la respuesta que esperaba, la dejaría en paz, olvidándose de ella para siempre.

Adolorido, le sonríe a su pareja.  
Kai (feliz):- lo arriesgue todo Marie. ¡Ungh! Todo.  
Marie (preocupada):- ¿De que estas hablando?  
Kai (mirada cansada):- Mis días de beyluchador terminaron...  
Marie (sorprendida):- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Kai (mirada cansada):- Brookolyn…

Marie (confundida):- El… ¿chico de cabello naranja?

Kai, sonriéndole adolorido, mueve la cabeza haciendo afirmativa la respuesta

Kai (mirada cansada):- En ésta última pelea, él estaba ganando. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerza ni esperanza. Me volvió a repetir su estúpida visión donde refería que me hundía y que no había nadie para ayudarme… ¡ungh! pero no sabía que contaba con ustedes… Cada que él me hería, recuperaba fuerza pensando en ustedes… especialmente en ti, Marie...

Marie se sorprende aún más. Nunca creyó que algo así sucedería. Se puso felíz cuando lo dijo. Ella, había sido su fuente de inspiración para ganar la batalla contra ese chico creído de cabello naranja.

Kai (sonriendo tiernamente):- … Entre más fuerza tenía, más desconcentraba a mi oponente… una excelente ventaja…

Ciertamente, Kai ayudó a derrotar a un verdadero mounstro dentro del deporte del beyblade llamado Brookolyn, puesto que no solo era un genio, sino también alguien despiadado y cruel en el combate. La pelea que Kai le narra a Marie, mostró la verdadera personalidad de aquel beyluchador, el cual, tenía un horrible poder.

Marie (melancólica):- Pero mira como quedaste…

El joven suspira y se queja por las heridas tan graves que tiene. Su hiperventilación estaba disminuyendo ahora.

Kai (sonriendo):- Yo tengo algo que él no tenía… he aprendido de cada batalla que he peleado, cada amigo, enemigo o jugador, siempre me ha ofrecido algo, Marie. Soy un estudiante en el juego y siempre lo seré. A través de los infortunios de los entrenamientos, competencias, victorias y derrotas…todos me enseñaron algo… Y tome ese conocimiento usándolo para mi ventaja…

Kai (sonrisa triunfante):-¡Por eso puedo decir que si soy un verdadero beyluchador!  
Kai besa apasionadamente a Marie en los labios, haciendo que sus sentimientos explotarán y crearán un remolino de emociones. Ambos corazones palpitaron, un palpitar que sería difícil de explicar. Marie comienza a besarlo haciendo que ella jugará con su lengua. Colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Kai, ambos enamorados estaban perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos hasta que él se tranquilizó y ella, al notarlo, colaboró. Cuando separaron sus labios, podías verlos húmedos y brillosos, notándose entre ellos, una ligera línea de agua conectándose. Sintiendo aquello, ambos se ríen.

Marie abre lentamente sus ojos y Kai ya la observaba de una manera tierna y dulce, sonriéndole de la misma forma. Ella lo mira igual pero con mirada triste y melancólica.  
Kai (enamorado):- Ya no me mires de esa forma. Eso quedó atrás.

Marie (preocupada):- Lo siento, es que…

Kai, con su brazo izquierdo adolorido, quejándose un poco, acaricia su mejilla de forma dulce y amorosa haciendo que la mirada de Marie cambiara al instante.

Marie (enamorada): Kai  
Kai (enamorado):- Marie

Vuelve a besarlo en los labios. Cansado, a punto de dejar caer su brazo adolorido, la chica beyluchadora se la sostiene y la coloca en su posición correcta de forma tierna y amable. Mirándolo a los ojos, no despegaban su vista, ella lo hacía como para que se perdiera e hipnotizara al mismo tiempo su amado.

Marie (enamorada):- Esta bien…

Ambos cierran sus ojos y ella coloca su frente con la de él. Su amado suspira.  
Kai (sonriendo):- Marie ¡anf! lo bueno de toda la batalla, es que inspire a nuestros amigos para que continuarán y no cayeran tan bajo…

Marie (sonriendo):- Hiciste lo correcto, amor…

Kai (sonriendo):- …Y ahora… es tu turno de enfrentarlos, mi amor ¡UNGH! No les tengas piedad ¡Asesínalos si es necesario! Sabes que puedes sacar tu otro yo con Draitan en la batalla… como la otra vez…Aquellos tiempos…  
Marie (sonrojada):- Te amo.  
Ella entrelaza su mano izquierda con la derecha de él. Kai sonríe y, abriendo su mano contraria, tira a su Dranzer al suelo.  
Kai (pensando):- Dranzer, ya todo terminó... ¡Puedes irte!  
El blade de ella, quien la tenía guardada en el bolso de su falda, y el de él, brillaron, como si estos estuvieran despidiéndose y, sin hacer algo, Dranzer se destruye por completo. No quedó nada del beyblade, ni de su bestia bit.

Kai (cansado):- Yo también te…Amo…  
Diciendo sus últimas palabras, cae en el pecho de la chica, todo desmayado. Abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, Marie, abraza un poco fuerte el cuerpo de Kai y, tocando su cabello de su amado, el fleco de la beyluchadora rubia tapa la mitad de su rostro, quien su mirar, se torna diferente, un mirar asesino, como una llama o chispa que prendieron dentro sin avisar. Consolándolo, promete hacerlos trizas. De forma segura y firme, acepta la batalla.

Marie (mirada dulce):- Cariño, tranquilo, que yo ganaré…

Marie (mirada asesina):- prepárense, malditos sin vergüenzas…porque su peor pesadilla… ¡ACABA DE LLEGAR!

Su beyblade brillo más de lo normal y con risa psicópata, su bestia bit no tendría piedad con los siguientes beyluchadores futuros a enfrentar: "LOS BEGA BLADERS".

Fin


End file.
